Baju Sakura?
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: "Sakura hentikan itu! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit!" bentak Uchiha itu mulai marah, hampir saja ia memelototi pacarnya memakai sharinggan, kalau saja ia tidak segera menyadari bahwa ia masih menyayangi perempuan menyebalkan di depannya.


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Canon & OOC? Bahasa baku & tidak baku.**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_. Sekali ini saja," rajuknya sembari berjalan mengekori sang kekasih ke dapur. Saat ini, ia sedang berusaha membujuk lelaki itu agar mau menuruti permintaannya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tak menggubris permintaan Sakura, lelaki itu terlihat membuka kulkasnya, kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana, dan menandaskan seperempat isinya.

Sakura cemberut melihat reaksi Sasuke, yang masih sama seperti lima belas menit lalu, saat ia menyampaikan keinginan –bodohnya– pada _shinobi_ tampan bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-_kun."_

"Tidak," ketus Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatapnya tajam. Sakura mengernyit.

Setelah mengembalikan botol air mineral ke dalam kukas,Sasuke beranjak menuju ke ruang keluarga, dengan Sakura yang masih setia mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kumohon," pinta Sakura, kali ini dengan wajah memelas. Ia menatap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya, lelaki itu tampak menyibukan dirinya dengan beberapa lembar gulungan misi yang ada di atas meja ruang keluarga.

Melihat Sasuke yang masih mengabaikannya, ninja medis cantik itu berinisiatif untuk duduk di samping kekasihnya. Mencoba merayunya dengan cara halus.

"Besok adalah hari peringatan setahun kita berpacaran," ucap perempuan menyebalan itu dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat, Sasuke menggeram bosan mendengarnya. _Oh yeah, adegan opera sabun akan segera dimulai._

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya istimewa dan sempurna, oleh karena itu aku menyiapkan jadwal kegiatan dan juga pakaian yang akan kita gunakan besok. Jadi Sasuke-_kun,_ kumohon jangan hancurkan hari istimewa kita."

Sasuke menggeram, ia lalu menoleh kesal ke arah kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akan menghancurkannya kalau kau berhenti memaksaku untuk memakai benda mengerikan itu," desis Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah sepasang baju yang diletakan di sofa panjang di depannya, baju yang disiapkan Sakura untuk hari penting besok.

Sakura mengikuti lirikan Sasuke, bibirnya kemudian mengerucut, bersiap tuk mengeluarkan protes atas perkataan Sasuke tadi. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah bersuasah payah memesannya dari butik di desa sebelah yang menjadi langganan Ino," ucap Sakura sembari mengambil sepasang baju lucu berwarna merah maroon –mirip dengan pakaian yang sering ia gunakan dalam misi, hanya saja dibuat dua versi, versi pakaian laki-laki dan versi pakaian perempuan.

"Lagipula, apa salahnya kalau kita memakai pakaian yang sama?" ia lalu menyodorkan baju tersebut pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendelik padanya.

"Baju itu mengerikan Sakura," gumam Sasuke bergidik membayangkan dirinya mengenakan baju merah maroon tanpa lengan ala Sakura, dan juga celana imut berwarna cream yang panjangnya hanya selutut. _"Tidak," _batinya sambil menggeleng kuat, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan lucu itu dari kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _aku mohon sekali ini saja kaumau memakainya. Ya? Ya?" pinta Sakura lagi.

"Sakura hentikan itu! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit!" bentak Uchiha itu mulai marah, hampir saja ia memelototi pacarnya memakai sharinggan, kalau saja ia tidak segera menyadari bahwa ia masih menyayangi perempuan menyebalkan di depannya.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun, _aku hanya ingin kita memakai baju yang sama, yang selama ini menjadi ciri khas kita."

"Tidak Sakura, dan aku tidak punya ciri khas memakai baju norak berwarna nge-jreng dalam hidupku," cibir Sasuke sadis. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau buatkan bandana berwarna _pink _untukku."

Sakura mendengus. Ia mulai kesal. "Baik, akan ku buatkan, kalau kau yang minta," ketusnya.

Dan–

–hening.

Keduanya masih terdiam, sibuk dengan urusan dan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura yang memutar otak –mencari cara agar Sasuke mau menurutinya– dan Sasuke yang sibuk membaca gulungan misi yang diberikan _Hokage._

.

.

.

Bosan dengan kesunyian, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memakai baju ini?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

Sakura mendesah frustrasi mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ia menatap sedih pada pasangan baju yang ingin ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Terserah kau, dan berhentilah merecokiku untuk memakai baju sialan yang mengerikan itu."

Dan cemberut permanen pun langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura. Jawaban Sasuke yang datar, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi membuat perempuan itu makin putus asa.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk membaca laporan misinya. Mendadak sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di jidat lebarnya.

"_Kalau Sasuke-kun, tidak mau memakai baju ninjaku yang dibuat versi laki-laki, maka–"_

Dengan wajah ceria ia bangun dari duduknya, kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan –karena perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tidak mau memakai baju ini terserah. Yang jelas acara kita besok tidak boleh ditunda."

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Dan... jangan lupa untuk menungguku di Kedai Ichiraku pukul tujuh pagi. Pakailah baju yang biasa kau kenakan," ujar Sakura riang sembari mencium pipi Sasuke, kemudian dengan cepat ia membuat segel jurus, lalu menghilang dibalik kepulan asap.

Sasuke bengong. "Dia... salah minum obat ya?" gumamnya tak mengerti dengan kelakuan ajaib sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Bungsu Uchiha yang sedang berdiri bersandar di depan pintu kedai Ichiraku ramen itupun menoleh, ketika mendengar suara sapaan manja yang begitu akrab di telinganya.

Dan–

"Hai."

–manik mata hitamnya mengerjap tak percaya menatap sosok mungil yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian yang serupa dengannya. Kimono putih dengan celana biru. Hanya saja yang digunakan oleh sosok manis di depannya adalah adalah celana pendek selutut, dan ketat. Serta kimono putih dengan kerah yang rendah, sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit... ehem... bagian dadanya.

Ninja medis cantik itu terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian ninja ala seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang dibuat versi pakaian wanita.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_? Aku cantik ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bangga saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Karena kemarin kau tidak mau memakai baju pemberianku, jadi aku menyiapkan ini."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"..."

"Hei Sa–"

'_**Glek.'**_

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat aura gelap yang mendadak menyelimuti Sasuke. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras, wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Sakura Haruno."

"I-iya?"

'_**Grep!'**_

"Ekh?" _kunoichi _itu terkejut ketika Sasuke mendadak memegang dan menempelkan kerah baju atasnya, berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuh Sakura yang terekspose. Ia terlihat panik, sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat sedikit bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang terekspose.

"Perempuan bodoh! Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini?" desisnya marah.

"T-tapi aku hanya ingin memakai baju yang sama denganmu. Hari ini kan peringatan setahun kita pacaran."

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang cepat kaupulang dan ganti bajumu," titah Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu..."  
"Ekh? Hwaaaaa!" Sakura terperanjat saat merasakan tubuhnya tertarik. Leher mungilnya terasa tercekik saat Sasuke menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk pulang ke rumah, dan mengganti bajunya.

_Ckckck... gak rela ya, Sas?_

.

.

**END**


End file.
